205 Live (June 12, 2018)
The June 12, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the FedExForum in Memphis, Tennessee on June 12, 2018. Summary Following weeks of tension – not to mention interference and attacks from Drew Gulak – The Lucha House Party had the opportunity to get retribution against the newly forged alliance of Gulak, The Brian Kendrick and Gentleman Jack Gallagher. In his quest for a better WWE 205 Live, one focused on a more technical style of competition, Gulak gravitated toward Kendrick and Gallagher and views The Lucha House Party as the antithesis of his goal. Kalisto and Gallagher started off the contest and the British competitor immediately employed his grappling ability to keep the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion grounded. After breaking free from Gallagher, Kalisto taunted his opponent with a dance before mounting an offense that saw Lince Dorado, Gran Metalik and Kalisto unleash their jaw-dropping lucha ability at The Brian Kendrick's expense. Despite bursts of offense, Gulak, Kendrick and Gallagher struggled to gain their footing. Finally, Kendrick drove knocked Kalisto off the top rope and quickly capitalized, keeping the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion on defense. Clearly irate, Kendrick, and Gulak unleashed their rage on Kalisto with powerful strikes and grueling technical holds. Showing off his fighting spirit, Kalisto endured tremendous punishment, eventually mustering enough energy to take down Gulak and Kendrick and make a much-needed tag to Gran Metalik. The King of the Ropes utilized his incredible agility to regain momentum alongside Lince Dorado. With their partners down, Gulak and Dorado battled in the center of the ring with a score to settle. Gulak struggled to assert control over The Golden Lynx, even being caught trying to score a pinfall by grabbing Dorado's tights. As The Brian Kendrick made his way back in to the ring and attempted The Captain's Hook, an all-out brawl broke out with Dorado taking out Gulak and Gallagher with a double Golden Rewind, followed by an eye-popping double high-risk move from Metalik and Kalisto to the outside. As The Golden Lynx prepared to land an exclamation, he was caught in the Captain's Hook by The Man with a Plan. Refusing to tap out, Dorado countered Kendrick's maneuver and used his opponent's dirty tactics by grabbing The Man with a Plan's tights and scoring the pinfall. Following the dissolution of his tag team with Hideo Itami, former WWE Cruiserweight Champion Akira Tozawa found himself falling to his former partner in defeat. As Itami has moved on and set his sights on the WWE Cruiserweight Championship, Akira Tozawa aimed to reclaim momentum in a singles contest against Steve Irby. Tozawa wasted no time striking his opponent with his hard-hitting offense and remained relentless throughout. However, his Irby didn't take the attack lying down and countered the advances with impactful strikes of his own. Unfortunately for the Irby, Tozawa's intensity and stamina proved too much, as The Stamina Monster leveled his foe before securing the win with his gravity-defying Senton. Following last week's attack by Hideo Itami during Mustafa Ali and Buddy Murphy's rubber match, WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick revealed that Itami would not be allowed to compete or appear on the show. However, The Heart of WWE 205 Live was ready for action and was set to battle Murphy's friend Tony Nese. The Australian Superstar accompanied The Premier Athlete to the ring, ensuring his presence would be felt during the match. After Murphy and Nese surrounded The Heart of WWE 205 Live before the match began, WWE Cruiserweight Champion Cedric Alexander made his way to the ring to even the odds. As the battle got underway, Nese used his raw power to try and gain an early advantage and target Ali's lower back. However, Ali's speed and agility took control and proved to be too much for The Premier Athlete. As Nese retreated outside the ring, Ali was confronted by Murphy, who drew the attention of Cedric Alexander. This allowed Nese to attack, launching Ali back-first into the ring post. As the Superstars battled back and forth, they took each other down in the center of the ring with a breathtaking double clothesline. As both Ali and Nese were left reeling, they struggled to regain their composure and battled on the top rope. Pushing Ali off the top, The Heart of WWE 205 Live recovered on his feet but was immediately met with a powerful clothesline. Following a near-fall, Nese prepared to execute his running knee strike, but Ali countered. With Ali ascending the ropes to execute the 054, Murphy pulled Nese to the outside. This led to a confrontation with Alexander that saw Ali leapfrog the official and take down Nese. Alexander and Murphy then brawled with one another with the Cruiserweight Champion forcing Murphy to the locker room. Back inside the ring, the intense battle between Ali and Nese continued as they slugged it out with Nese nearly securing a victory. With Nese once again attempting his running knee strike, Ali moved, sending Nese crashing into the turnbuckle. Ali capitalized with an incredible tornado DDT followed by the 054 for the victory. After the match, Ali addressed WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick and requested a Triple Threat Match between himself, Buddy Murphy and Hideo Itami. Wasting no time responding, Maverick told Dasha Fuentes he would indeed give everyone what they want and announced the Triple Threat Match for next week! Results ; ; *The Lucha House Party (Gran Metalik, Kalisto & Lince Dorado) defeat Drew Gulak, Gentleman Jack Gallagher & The Brian Kendrick *Akira Tozawa defeats Steve Irby *Mustafa Ali defeats Tony Nese (w/ Buddy Murphy) *Dark Match: Daniel Bryan defeats The Miz Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 6-12-18 1.jpg 205 Live 6-12-18 2.jpg 205 Live 6-12-18 3.jpg 205 Live 6-12-18 4.jpg 205 Live 6-12-18 5.jpg 205 Live 6-12-18 6.jpg 205 Live 6-12-18 7.jpg 205 Live 6-12-18 8.jpg 205 Live 6-12-18 9.jpg 205 Live 6-12-18 10.jpg 205 Live 6-12-18 11.jpg 205 Live 6-12-18 12.jpg 205 Live 6-12-18 13.jpg 205 Live 6-12-18 14.jpg 205 Live 6-12-18 15.jpg 205 Live 6-12-18 16.jpg 205 Live 6-12-18 17.jpg 205 Live 6-12-18 18.jpg 205 Live 6-12-18 19.jpg 205 Live 6-12-18 20.jpg 205 Live 6-12-18 21.jpg 205 Live 6-12-18 22.jpg 205 Live 6-12-18 23.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #81 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #81 at WWE.com * [ 205 Live # on WWE Network] Category:2018 events